


Little Spoon

by Niamzies



Series: Niam Network [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Niam network, big spoon, happy birthday liam !!!, little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamzies/pseuds/Niamzies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lil Drabble I wrote for Liam's 23rd birthday for the Niam Network on tumblr !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

"c'mere you. it's been a long day and i just wanna cuddle."

niall turned to look at his boyfriend, grinning wildly already, heart fluttering. liam was standing in his doorway, still in his clothes from the day, worn from the day's events. everyone - everyone being harry, louis, and liam's family - had just left their house, the couple having thrown a party for liam in honor of his birthday. the living room was still full of balloons and the kitchen full of paper plates and icing, but they were too tired to clean it today. perhaps tomorrow. or next week.

"did you enjoy the party?" niall asked, sitting up on the couch and setting his phone down on the table beside it.

"oh yea, was loads of fun. was nice to see my family, and also for louis to play pin the tail on the donkey and accidentally hit harry's ass instead. poor guy. he'll probably deny louis sex for like a week. but it wasn't fun getting icing in my eye when you smashed my cake in my face." liam chuckled, plopping onto the couch beside niall, immediately laying his head on the blond's lap.

a look of fond crossed niall's features as he gazed down at his boyfriend, eyes going soft and heart going even softer. "sorry about that." he said, his fingers instinctively making their way through liam's hair after taking his hat off, a bit of frosting finding its way on to his thumb. "your hair is soft." he murmured.

"you're soft."

"shut up you dork." niall snorted. liam liked calling him 'soft' and niall wasn't exactly sure why.

"its true." liam's eyes closed slowly. "and don't call me dork, nerd."

"i'll call ya whatever i want, payno." niall leaned down to press a kiss to liam's forehead. "just cause i love ya so much."

"im not sure if that really makes sense, but okay." they fell into a comfortable silence after that.

niall simply continued to massage Liam's scalp, the older boy humming every so often.

today was probably one of the best birthdays ever, simply because he was able to spend it with his closest friends and family. although zayn wasn't able to make it to the party? They had face timed when everyone was singing happy birthday, and that was enough for liam honestly.

"what time is it?" liam was the first to break the silence, eyes opening by force.

"it's like, wait," niall grabbed his phone, "its like 11:40. we should probably go to sleep now huh?"

liam groaned, frowning. "too lazy to get up." despite his words, the boy sat up, only to lay his head on Niall's chest and bury his face into it. "this is much better." he sighed happily, completely content.

"thought i was the little spoon." niall said, kissing the top of liam's head affectionately.

liam pouted, looking up with a shy look on his face. "i was meaning to ask you actually... i-if it's okay if I be the little spoon tonight? i don't know, i just— i like being held by you. it's calming... and comfortable. and you're always so warm and cozy. i love it."

"oh my god, you're so adorable. like, i'm so in love with you right now. baby, i can't believe you're asking me to be the little spoon. you don't have to ask, liam, okay? and you don't ever have to be nervous about it either. i like holding you too. oh liam, you're too sweet for your own good." niall couldn't help but press a sweet kiss against his lover's lips. "of course you can be the little spoon. whenever you feel like it we'll switch, i don't mind one bit. i love you so much. anything for the birthday boy." he leaned down, peppering liam's face in tiny kisses.

this elicited a giggle — a fucking giggle — from the brunet, his cheeks red and eyes squinted.

god niall was in love.

"okay okay! i love you too. thank you." he finally said when he calmed down, immediately cuddling back into niall's broad chest.

niall couldn't resist.

he grabbed his phone, opening instagram, and took a picture of him and liam cuddled together. "the fans'll get a kick outta this. the big payno being a little spoon? who's the soft one now huh?" he quickly put a caption before hitting post, setting his phone down and ignoring the instant hundreds of notifications.

"hmm. guess i am, nerd." liam said, a small smile on his face, eyes closing once more.

niall wrapped his arms around liam, holding him close, his eyes closing. sleeping on the couch didn't seem like a bad idea suddenly,

"guess you are, dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Niall's picture on Instagram that murdered me rip


End file.
